El poder es un pájaro lúgubre
by Lila Negra
Summary: Una vez vencidos los titanes de Paradis, es necesario decidir cuál será el siguiente paso. Armin tiene algunas ideas al respecto y deberá asegurarse el apoyo de la Legión como sea. Drabble. Canonverse. Mención de ArminxHange. Advertencias: escribo esto antes de leer el capítulo 103 del manga, hay spoilers de mucho de lo que ocurrió hasta esa altura de la historia.


**El poder es un pájaro lúgubre**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Shingeki no Kyojin_ es una creación de Hajime Isayama y yo solo escribo esto porque lo admiro y quiero difundir su trabajo. El título de este fic está tomado de un cuento del escritor argentino Abelardo Castillo, a quien también admiro y cuyo trabajo también quisiera expandir hacia cualquiera que disfrute la lectura.

 **Advertencias** : drabble, canonverse, mención de ArminxHange. Este relato se ubica en el _time skip_ sobre el cual en la actualidad (capítulo 102 del manga) aún no se ha revelado mucho. Probablemente cuando se publique el capítulo 103 se desbarate todo lo que aquí planteo pero igual fue divertido hacerlo. Si solo vieron el anime, leer esto sería _spoilearse_ bastante. El drabble va acompañado de una portada editada por EreBell que puede verse en mi fanpage de FB.

 **Dedicatoria:** esto es para **Jazmín Negro** , fruto de un intercambio artístico. De todos modos, siempre disfruto hacer algo para vos, aunque no haya intercambio de por medio. Me alegra mucho que hayas aparecido en mi vida y espero seguir dedicándote fics por mucho tiempo. Ojalá no pierdan lo que hasta ahora ha hecho que te gusten.

* * *

De pie junto a la ventana, con el rostro vacío que solo portaba en soledad, Armin miró hacia afuera. Abajo, en el patio, Jean coordinaba los ejercicios del último grupo de reclutas que se les había unido.

Había conversado con Jean. Le había explicado; quizás no todo, pero sí lo necesario. Pareció entender. Un problema menos, pues Jean tenía gran ascendente sobre muchos de sus compañeros y su apoyo le sería de gran ayuda.

A Mikasa no había sido difícil convencerla. Cuando ya tenía una idea sobre algo discutir con ella era meterse en una calle sin salida. Pero si le planteaba algo inesperado, Armin siempre llevaba las de ganar.

El gran desafío era Eren. Dejaría eso para el final. Si no lo ganaba para su causa, sería su amigo el que quedaría aislado, no él. Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Después de la maldición que le significó su supervivencia en Shiganshina, al fin en su cabeza las piezas habían empezado a encajar. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Sabía qué había del otro lado del mar.

Cuando la comandante entró en la oficina y lo vio, esta vez no se sorprendió. Ya bastantes veces el joven soldado Arlert la había esperado con el té y unas galletas recién horneadas, esbozando una sonrisa luminosa.

No había sido para él, en verdad, sencillo. El plan llevaba meses de estar en acción. Traerle algo. Hacerle una observación inteligente. Quedarse en la noche resumiendo los documentos para ella. Acompañarla en sus investigaciones.

Repetir, tras una cuidadosa memorización, las frases emblemáticas de Erwin Smith. Cumplir, solícito, los mismos roles de Moblit Berner. Mencionar, como al pasar, los nombres de sus subordinados más queridos: todos muertos tiempo atrás.

Fingir no reconocer el dolor en su rostro, la leve humedad en su ojo derecho. Todo estaba bien, ¿verdad? Todo estaba bajo control. La comandante apretaba los labios en silencio. Finalmente, asentía.

No fue, sin embargo, tan complejo como esperaba introducir las caricias. Breves y casuales, al principio. Luego, en un _in crescendo_ de desesperación. Llegó a la conclusión de que ella estaba demasiado cansada como para resistir. Demasiado sola.

Tenía la tranquilidad de que el capitán Levi, el único hombre cercano que le quedaba, era incapaz de comprender este tipo de necesidades, que Armin estaba tan presto a saciar. En efecto, poco a poco ella se acostumbró a apoyarse en él. A confiar.

Sin embargo, era una mujer inteligente. Más de lo que hacía falta, en su opinión. Por lo tanto, la proximidad en sí misma no resolvía la cuestión básica: ella era la autoridad; él, un simple subordinado.

Atento, le alcanzó la taza con sus iniciales.

—Huele extraño, Armin. ¿Has estado mezclando hierbas otra vez? Ya te dije que no hay presupuesto para eso.

—Estas las planté yo mismo, no implicaron un gasto.

—Entonces, está bien.

La comandante dudó, no obstante. Observó el rostro apacible de Armin, su dulce expresión amante. Más tranquila, bebió el primer trago, pero de inmediato abrió grandes los ojos. Produjo un ruido vibrante al arrojar la taza al suelo.

—¿¡Qué mierda es esto, Armin!?

En su expresión se reflejaba sobre todo el horror de la comprensión. Ahora entendía. De pronto miles de gestos excesivamente amables, sorpresivamente cariñosos sobraban sentido. Ya era tarde para reaccionar.

—No se preocupe, comandante. No la matará. Tan solo... la aflojará un poco. Todo irá bien. _Confíe en mí_.

Ella se retorció en el suelo, vomitando. El primer efecto era el peor. Unas horas después se repondría físicamente. Solo su cerebro perdería cierta consistencia. Su lucidez.

Armin al fin pudo volver a su mueca congelada, sin emoción. Ya estaba todo listo. Su plan había funcionado. Ahora, él decidiría el destino de la Legión.

Él decidiría cómo se vengarían. Y de _quién_.

* * *

 **Notas:** todo error de interpretación respecto del canon que encuentren, por favor háganmelo saber para corregirlo. Desgraciadamente no tuve tiempo de releerme el manga para escribir esto, por lo que, entre otras cosas, no recuerdo bien qué ojo tiene emparchado Hange, y otras cuestiones similares. Sus críticas y correcciones son bienvenidas. Gracias por leer esto, a pesar de su pobreza.

 _1 de Marzo de 2018_


End file.
